Health is considered to be one of the greatest fortune in our daily life. Those people who have a physical problem require a special equipment to assist them, such as a cane which supports a disabled person to walk. This equipment enables disable person to move on their own and also to rehabilitate their physical capability, such as the cane 3 shown in FIG. 6 which comprises a tubular member 31 having a plurality of apertures 312 at bottom portion thereof, an enlongated rod member 32 having a protuberance 321 at a top portion thereof adopted to extend from one of the apertures 312. The bottom portion of the rod member 32 is secured to a base member 4 through a hole 411 of a plate 41 which includes four supporting legs 42 having one end of each soldered to the plate 41 and the other end of each leg 42 is terminated at an end 421 and covered by a rubber seat 422. This design provides user a good balancing support. However, the supporting legs 42 are at fixed placed which can not be relocated not be disassembled for storage.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cane for physical therapy which supporting legs are adjustable for the convenience of different patients.
It is an other object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cane for physical therapy which is easy to operate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable cane for physical therapy which is easy to store and to carry.